


Merisû

by st4rling



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Mary Sue
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st4rling/pseuds/st4rling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seit Marie Susanne vor siebeneinhalb Jahren nach Bree kam -- sie weiß immer noch nicht genau, wie das eigentlich passieren konnte -- arbeitet sie als Bedienung im Tänzelnden Pony. Eines Abends weist Herr Butterblume sie an, einem gewissen Zwerg Gesellschaft zu leisten und die Seltsamkeit nimmt ihren Lauf…  (Thorin x OFC | ein Mary-Sue-Experiment | T-rating Rating bis auf Kapitel 6 | mehr zu Rating, Point and Purpose dieser Geschichte in der Vorrede zum ersten Kapitel)</p><p>(Umgezogen von Fanfiktion.de; dort veröffentlicht unter dem Nick mandarinstar)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Vorweg eine Info zum Projekt:**  
>  Die Geschichte vom Mädchen, das sich plötzlich in einer anderen Welt wiederfindet und rein zufällig sofort die beste Freundin und/oder der Love-Interest vom heißen Protagonisten wird, ist vermutlich die Mutter aller Fanfictions und der unrealistische Self-Insert die Ursuppe, aus der wir alle kommen (zumindestens unterstelle ich, dass 99,9% von uns so mit dem Schreiben angefangen haben). 
> 
> Nachdem ich mir jetzt ein paar Wochen angesehen habe, wie häufig diese Art von Geschichte in der Hobbit-Kategorie von ff.de vertreten ist, überkam mich plötzlich das dringende Bedürfnis, so etwas auch mal (wieder) zu schreiben: eine Mary-Sue - mit Option auf eine Liebschaft mit Thorin natürlich. Es ist ein klitzekleines bisschen 'angsty' geworden... und danach wie geplant ziemlich schmonzettig, und zwischendurch hoffentlich auch mal witzig.
> 
> Betreffs Update der Altersempfehlung: Ich habe die Geschichte als P12 angefangen und das ist sie auch noch weitestgehend, bis auf Kapitel 6, das ist ein 'Smut-Kapitel' (= expliziter Inhalt), das man aber auch einfach überspringen kann, wenn man auf sowas keine Lust hat. Soll heißen, man kann auch ohne was verpassen (als hoffentlich heißen Sex) direkt zu Kapitel 7 springen. (Ich warne noch mal extra vor dem entsprechenden Kapitel)
> 
>  **Darum geht's:**  
>  Seit Marie Susanne vor siebeneinhalb Jahren nach Bree kam -- sie weiß immer noch nicht genau, wie das eigentlich passieren konnte -- arbeitet sie als Bedienung im Tänzelnden Pony. Eines Abends weist Herr Butterblume sie an, einem gewissen Zwerg Gesellschaft zu leisten und die Seltsamkeit nimmt ihren Lauf… 
> 
> **Warnung** :  
> Sexuelle Belästigung  
> Implikation von Zwangsprostitution  
> Ein klitzekleines bisschen düster und 'angsty'.
> 
> Mir war langweilig. And I am not sorry!

Die Luft ist schwer vom sauren Geruchs verschütteten Biers und dem Qualm der Feuerstellen, dem Rauch des Pfeifenkrauts und den Ausdünstungen von Männern. Es sind viele, wie jedes Jahr wenn die Tage im Herbst kälter werden und draußen schlafen keine gute Idee mehr ist. Reisende, Kaufleute, manchmal Soldaten. Ich hab mich an sie gewöhnt, im Lauf der Zeit, auch daran dass sie mich in den Hintern kneifen oder mir obszöne Angebote hinterher rufen. Merkwürdig, wie man sich an beinahe alles gewöhnen kann. An Schlafkammern, die so kalt sind, dass morgens der Reif auf der Decke liegt, an überfrorene Waschschüsseln und Nachtöpfe, an zähes, sehniges Fleisch, hartes Brot und stinkenden Käse. 

Nein mein Leben ist kein Zuckerschlecken, denke ich, als ich mich über einen Tisch beuge, um mit einem Holzspan eine Kerze zu entzünden, und prompt eine derbe Hand auf meinem Hinterteil landet und ein grobschlächtiger Kerl mir einen zotigen Spruch entgegenruft. Ich verstehe kein Wort von dem was er gesagt hat, er spricht mit einem starken Akzent, und ich bin schon froh, dass ich mit dem Breeländer Dialekt einigermaßen klar komme. Also lächle ich nur gezwungen und versuche mich loszuwinden. Vergeblich. Unter dem Gelächter seiner Kumpane zieht er mich auf seinen Schoß und versucht mich zu küssen.

Auch das ist eine Sache, an die man sich gewöhnt, muss ich zugeben. Die ersten Male war ich starr vor Schreck, wie ein Häschen vor der Schlange, bange, vor dem was geschehen könnte. Denn dass diese Welt anders funktioniert als meine, das wusste ich von dem Moment an, als ich vor sieben und einem halben Jahr unversehens auf modrigem Waldboden erwachte. Nur wie anders, musste ich erst lernen zu verstehen. Ich wusste ja nichts von Elend und Not und Seuchen und Rechtlosigkeit. Ich kannte keine Gewalt, keine Bedrohung, keinen Schmerz. Aber wenn man überleben will, begreift man schnell. Und welchen bösen Scherz auch immer die Götter sich da mit mir erlaubt haben, ich habe mich damit abgefunden. Es gab nur die eine Wahl: loslassen oder verrückt werden.

Im kommenden Frühjahr sind es acht Jahre. Acht Jahre ohne fließendes Wasser und elektrisches Licht, ohne Waschmaschine und E-Herd, ohne Internet, ohne Fernsehen… ohne Zahnarzt, erinnert mich das dumpfe Pochen in meinem rechten Backenzahn. Als ich hier ankam, war ich beinahe schon außerirdisch hübsch für diese Welt, mit meinen weißen, ebenen, Zahnspangen-gezähmten Zähnen, den gefärbten und gepflegten Haaren, den zarten Händen, den üppigen Brüsten und dem restlichen Wohlstandsspeck. Nicht dass ich besonders schön wäre, nach mitteleuropäischen Maßstäben, aber hier sieht man es den Menschen an, wenn sie arbeiten müssen, und ich kam aus einer Welt unvorstellbaren Wohlstands. Nun sind meine Haare genauso strähnig und aschblond wie die der anderen Frauen, meine Hände rissig und spröde und meine Pummeligkeit ist einfach weggeschmolzen, dank Hunger und Entbehrung. 

Der Kerl, der mich gerade befummelt, hat natürlich keinen Vergleich zu meiner früheren Zartheit. Ich bin eine Frau, das reicht schon, und eine Schankmagd dazu. Mehr braucht es nicht für einen Freibrief. Dass mir bisher nichts passiert ist, grenzt an ein Wunder. Aber ich will es auch nicht darauf ankommen lassen. Ich schiebe den übergriffigen Grobian sanft von mir und entwische seinen schmierigen Pfoten schließlich doch noch. 

Erleichtert rette ich mich hinter den Tresen zu Herrn Butterblume, der mir freundlich zunickt, während er einen weiteren Krug Bier zapft. Butterblume ist ein stämmiger, rotgesichtiger Mann und für Mittelerde-Verhältnisse ein guter Chef. Das heißt nicht viel, denn von Arbeitsrechten hat man hier noch nichts gehört, aber er gibt mir ein Dach über dem Kopf, zu essen und auch ein kleines Entgelt für meine Dienste. Sonst lässt er mich weitestgehend in Ruhe und das ist mehr als man erwarten darf.

Wie sagte ich noch? Mein Leben ist kein Zuckerschlecken. Und dabei habe ich auch noch Glück gehabt. Es gibt schlimmere Gegenden als Breeland, viel schlimmere, wenn man den Geschichten glauben darf, die im Tänzelnden Pony erzählt werden. Schauerliche Berichte von Wegelagerern und Orkbanden und noch tödlicheren Gefahren, Wesen, die nur darauf warten, Reisende in Stücke zu reißen… (Nur weil es hier kein Fernsehen gibt, heißt das nicht, dass die Abendunterhaltung weniger blutrünstig ist.)

Butterblume weckt mich aus meinen Tagträumen, indem er mir einen Krug Bier und einen Teller mit Käse und Brot zuschiebt und brummt: „Für den Zwerg dort hinten.“ Ich folge seiner Kopfbewegung. Vor dem Kamin sitzt ein Zwerg mit langen, dunklen Haaren und einem kurzen, für Zwergenverhältnisse enorm gepflegten Bart. Allzu viel von seinem Gesicht kann ich nicht erkennen, denn er raucht und der Pfeifenqualm versperrt mir die Sicht, aber von seiner Kleidung zu urteilen, ist er keiner der Kesselflicker, die häufiger im Pony Halt machen. Ich nehme den Teller und den Krug, doch Butterblume hält mich am Arm fest. „Sei nett zu ihm“, knurrt er ohne mich anzusehen. 

Es ist erst das zweite Mal, dass er das verlangt, aber ich weiß genau, was er meint, und ich merke wie sich mein Herzschlag beschleunigt und meine Knie weich werden vor Wut und mein Kopf ganz leer, und ich möchte ihn anschreien. Ihm ins Gesicht brüllen, wie er das von mir erwarten kann. Ich blicke ihn an, versuche ihm in die Augen zu schauen, aber er dreht sich weg und lässt mich stehen, mit dem Krug und dem Teller, die in meinen Händen zittern.

Einmal ist kein Mal, dachte ich damals. Es war mein zweites Jahr im Tänzelnden Pony und ich wagte nicht, nein zu sagen. Zuviel hatte ich schon gesehen von den Grausamkeiten dieser Welt und was war schon eine Stunde, eine Nacht, im Vergleich zum Rest meines Lebens? 

Vielleicht ist das alles doch nur ein schlechter Traum, denke ich mir, als ich mir meinen Weg durch den Gastraum bahne. Es ist ein Gedanke, den ich mir selten erlaube, nur wenn ich das Gefühl habe, sonst verrückt zu werden. (Manchmal denke ich, das ist letzten Endes sowieso mein Schicksal, egal wie ich es drehe und wende, es kommt immer dahin zurück.)

Meine Hände sind fast ruhig, als ich Bier und Brot vor dem Zwerg auf den Tisch stelle. „Hier bitte“, sagte ich und er blickt auf - und lächelt. Es ist ein Lächeln, als wenn die Sonne aufgeht: es hellt seine ganze Miene auf. Ich sehe in seine Augen, die so blau wie ein klarer Frühlingshimmel, und ich kann gar nicht anders als zurückzulächeln. „Dankeschön“, sagt er und zieht den Teller an sich heran. Seine Hände sind riesig, die Finger breit und dick. Ein Zwerg hat die Kraft von drei Männern, sagt man, und ich denke darüber nach, was Butterblume von mir will. Ich soll mit diesem Zwerg…? Ich weiß gar nicht, wie er auf die Idee kommt. Wahrscheinlich gibt es einen guten Grund, einen Kuhhandel, der mich nichts angeht. Ich bin nur ein Bauer in diesem Spiel. Oder genauer gesagt, eine Dirne. 

Fasziniert sehe ich zu, wie die starken Finger das harte Schwarzbrot in Stücke reißen, als sei es frisches Baguette und das steinharte Zwergengebiss anfängt es zu zermalen. Ich schaue genauer hin, wie das Brot zwischen den schmalen Lippen verschwindet und stelle fest, dass ich es einmal mehr schlechter hätte treffen können. Der Zwerg sieht gut aus, mit seinen scharfen Gesichtzügen und der lockigen Mähne. 

„Was gibt es noch?“, fragt er da, und mir fällt auf, dass seine Stimme wie das Grollen von Donner über den Wäldern klingt, tief und bedrohlich, und seine Augen sind plötzlich weniger strahlend als stechend.

Ich werde nervös. „Meister Butterblume hat mich gebeten, Euch etwas Gesellschaft zu leisten“, bringe ich mit Mühe hervor.

Der Zwerg sieht mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Dann blickt er kurz in Richtung des Tresens und wieder zu mir. Er hebt die Hand und weist mit einer Geste, die man nicht anders beschreiben kann als majestätisch, auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber.   
„Das sind ja ganz neue Gepflogenheiten im Tänzelnden Pony.“ Er lehnt sich zurück und mustert mich eingehender, als wolle er sich einen Reim auf meine Anwesenheit machen. „Bisher bin ich immer davon ausgegangen, dass es sich hier um ein anständiges Gasthaus handelt. Also sag mir, Mädchen, was hat es mit diesem Angebot auf sich?“ Seine Stimme ist leiser, beinahe samtig, aber es schwingt immer noch die Erinnerung an das Donnergrollen darin mit. 

„Ich weiß es nicht“, sage ich, und es ist mehr ein Flüstern, ein Hauchen als ein hörbarer Satz.

Der Zwerg legt den Kopf schief und sieht mich ungläubig an. Um seinen Mund liegt einer grausamer, spöttischer Zug. „Natürlich nicht“, sagt er, in einem Tonfall, der trieft vor Sarkasmus.

Ich hätte es geschickter anstellen müssen, denke ich, aber habe natürlich angenommen, er wüsste längst Bescheid. Kein Wunder, dass er misstrauisch ist.   
„Entschuldigt“, stottere ich und mache mich daran aufzustehen, aber eine große Hand legt sich auf meinen Arm und hält mich fest. Sein Blick ist seltsam und seine Stimme rau, als er sagt: „Ich hab nicht gesagt, dass du gehen kannst.“  
Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen lasse ich mich zurück auf meinen Stuhl sinken. 

Er nimmt einen Schluck Bier und einen weiteren Bissen vom Brot, bevor er beiläufig fragt: „Wie heißt du, Mädchen?“

„Marie“, sage ich. Marie Susanne haben mich meine Eltern genannt. Ironie des Schicksals. 

„Marî“, wiederholt er, und es klingt irgendwie anders als ich es aussprechen würde. „Wo kommst du her, Marî?“ 

„Ich… wieso…“   
Warum will er das von mir wissen? Sieht er mir an, dass ich nicht aus Bree stamme?

„Du sprichst mit einem Akzent“, sagt der Zwerg als Erklärung und sieht mich erwartungsvoll an. 

Fieberhaft denke ich darüber nach, was ich ihm am besten erzähle. Bisher hat sich dafür noch niemand interessiert. Zumindest niemand, der so einen Verhörton angeschlagen hätte. Die meisten Leute geben sich mit ein paar ausweichenden Formulierungen zufrieden, aber in diesem Fall, will ich das nicht riskieren. Ich habe keine Lust, mich mit einer zwergischen Klinge konfrontiert zu sehen. Aber ich weiß über andere Gegenden nur, was ich zufällig aufgeschnappt habe, und das reicht nicht für eine hieb- und stichfeste Hintergrundgeschichte. In einem Anfall von Wahnsinn entscheide ich mich also für die Wahrheit, oder zumindest das was ich dafür halte:  
„Ich komme aus einer parallelen Dimension. Ich bin in einem Städtchen namens Rothenbrueck aufgewachsen, das liegt in Deutschland, das wiederum in Europa liegt. Ich bin vor über sieben Jahren durch einen unbekannten Zauber hierher gekommen und arbeite seither als Schankmagd im Tänzelnden Pony.“

Der Zwerg sieht mich aus großen Augen an, dann bricht er in dröhnendes Gelächter aus. „Köstlich! Jetzt verstehe ich, du bist die Geschichtenerzählerin von Bree! Dann habe ich dein Ansinnen wohl gänzlich falsch verstanden.“

Zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten habe ich so etwas wie einen Meta-Moment. Ich denke an Scheherazade aus 1001 Nacht und wie sie dem Tod entging, indem sie jede Nacht eine neue Geschichte erzählte. Ich versuche mich an einem Lächeln und hoffe, dass ich nun nicht wirklich anfangen muss, Märchen zu erzählen. Andererseits scheint es mir eine gute Alternative zu dem, was mir ursprünglich aufgetragen wurde. Ein Ausweg eben. So wie Scheherazade den König mit Worten betörte, statt mit sinnlichen Reizen…

Ich räuspere mich und frage: „Wollt Ihr eine Geschichte hören?“

„Nichts lieber als das.“ Die Augen des Zwergs leuchten, während er sich einen weiteren Bissen Brot in den Mund schiebt. 

Ich richte mich auf, lege meine Hände auf die Tischplatte und fange an:  
„Es war einmal, vor langer, langer Zeit…“


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnung:   
> Erwähnung von Missbrauchserfahrungen  
> Angst

„Sesam öffne dich“, wiederholt der Zwerg lachend und schlägt mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch, dass er nur so bebt. „Wunderbar!“

Bei so viel Enthusiasmus und Beifall kann ich nur rot werden. Ich nehme etwas verschämt einen Schluck von meinem Bier (nachdem ich hier schon seit Stunden sitze und Geschichten erzähle, hat mir Butterblume freundlicherweise auch ein paar Krüge ausgegeben). 

Der Zwerg hat sich als recht dankbarer Zuhörer herausgestellt, aber ich finde auch, dass ich mich gut geschlagen habe. Zumindest ist die Zeit wie im Flug vergangen. Ich sehe mich um. Der Gastraum des Ponys hat sich schon deutlich geleert, einige Kerzen müssten ersetzt werden und das Feuer könnte auch ein, zwei neue Scheite vertragen. Aber es ist noch lange nicht Morgengrauen, im Gegenteil, es ist tiefste Nacht und ich bin beinahe alleine mit einem fremden Zwerg – und Butterblume, der nach wie vor hinterm Tresen am Zapfhahn steht und mich anstarrt. 

Ich bin also noch aus dem Schneider, denke ich, mit diesem sinkenden Gefühl im Magen und mir wird ganz bange um Herz. Die schöne List ist nicht aufgegangen. Es fällt mir plötzlich schwer zu atmen. Der Rauch im Raum zieht sich um mich zusammen. Mir wird ganz schummrig zumute. Vor meinen Augen flimmert es.

Dem Zwerg entgeht nicht, dass ich nach Luft ringe. „Was hast du?“ Er klingt beinahe besorgt. Offensichtlich sind wir uns über die letzten Stunden und all die Geschichten doch ein wenig näher gekommen. Wieder fällt mir Scheherazade ein. Vielleicht kann sie mir doch noch helfen.

„Eine letzte Geschichte möchte ich noch erzählen“, sage ich. Meine Stimme klingt erstaunlich fest, dafür dass ich gerade dachte, ich würde in Ohnmacht fallen. 

Der Zwerg nickt und lehnt sich zurück, während ich anfange. Ich komme jedoch nicht besonders weit, bevor er die Stirn runzelt. Er ist nicht nur ein begeisterter, sondern auch ein aufmerksamer Zuhörer. Ich beeile mich, die Sache auf den Punkt zu bringen und ende mit: „Und dann, als der Morgen graute, unterbrach sie ihre Erzählung in Erwartung ihrer Hinrichtung. Der Sultan aber verschonte ihr Leben und gewährte ihr einen Tag Aufschub, um am kommenden Abend das Ende der Geschichte zu hören.“

„Ein eigentümliches Märchen, das du mir da erzählst“, sagt der Zwerg skeptisch. „Welcher Mann heiratet denn eine Frau, um sich in der Hochzeitsnacht Geschichten erzählen zu lassen? Und wie viele Geschichten lang dauert so eine Nacht? Denk doch nur, wie viele du schon erzählt hast, und es ist noch lange nicht Morgen…“ Er stutzt einen Moment, dann scheint der Groschen zu fallen. „Da ich weiß, dass ich nicht der Schurke in diesem Stück bin – warum genau willst du die Nacht mit Erzählungen vertreiben?“ Er blickt hinüber zu Butterblume, der prompt wegsieht. „Willst du mir nicht einfach sagen, was los ist?“

Seine Stimme hat nun eine andere Qualität angenommen, sie ist nicht schneidend und scharf, aber bestimmt; so als gäbe mir der Zwerg einen Befehl, den ich nicht verweigern kann.

Ich sehe wie seine Augen im schummrigen Licht des Raum glitzern, sehe die Pelze, den samtenen Stoff seines Mantels, das Glitzern einer Rüstung, sehe die wallenden Haare und denke, das ist kein gewöhnlicher Zwerg… Vielleicht ist er kein König, der mir am Morgen von seinem Henker den Kopf abschlagen lässt, aber er ist auch kein Kesselflicker, Hufschmied oder Spielzeugmacher.

Ich zögere.

„Marî.“ Mein Name vibriert wie ein Zauber in seiner Kehle. 

“Butterblume verlangt, dass ich die Nacht mit Euch verbringe”, platzt es aus mir heraus und der Zwerg sieht mich völlig entgeistert an.

„Was, bei Durins Bart…“

„Es ist genauso wie Ihr vermutet habt, als ich Euch das Brot brachte.“ 

Ich beobachte die Reaktion meines Gegenübers genau, als er sich zurücklehnt und mich prüfend ansieht.

„Ich weiß nicht warum“, antizipiere ich seine Frage. „Er hat das erst einmal von mir verlangt. Das war der Anführer eines Söldnertrupps und… ich… wir hatten keine Wahl.“ Die Erinnerung erzeugt eine leichte Übelkeit in mir und mir ist nach Heulen zumute. In Momenten wie diesen wird mir stets bewusst, dass es sich hier um keinen Alptraum handelt, sondern um das Leben, das ich seit fast acht Jahren führe. Ein Dasein das beständig bedroht ist: von Krankheiten, die zuhause längst heilbar sind, von dahergelaufenen Gewalttätern, ja sogar von so profanen Dingen wie Hungersnöten. 

Meine Gefühle müssen mir ins Gesicht geschrieben sein, denn auf den Zügen des Zwerges breitet sich so etwas wie ein Ausdruck des Mitgefühls aus, und statt in Tränen auszubrechen, werde ich wütend. „Ich will Euer Mitleid nicht“, fauche ich und will erneut aufspringen, aber der Zwerg beugt sich blitzschnell vor und greift nach meinem Handgelenk. 

Seine großen Finger sind fiebrig-heiß auf meiner Haut und ihre Kraft ist beinahe unheimlich. Sie haben sich um meinen Arm gelegt wie ein eisernes Band und ich merke, wie die Panik beginnt in mir aufzusteigen. 

„Marî“, sagt der Zwerg erneut. „Beruhige dich. Ich will dir nicht weh tun.“

Ich höre nur weh tun und bin kurz davor um mich zu schlagen. Mein Herz rast, mein Atem geht flach und meine Knie sind ganz weich vor Aufregung. Es bedarf nicht mehr als einen kleinen Rucks von Zwergenhand und ich falle zurück auf meinen Stuhl.

„Hör mir zu“, knurrt der Zwerg leise. „Es mag dir noch nicht in den Sinn gekommen sein, aber möglicherweise geht es hier gar nicht um dich. Solange ich nicht weiß, was hinter dieser Sache steckt, wirst du schön tun, was dir gesagt wird. Ich verspreche auch, dir kein Haar zu krümmen. Hast du mich verstanden?“

Ich nicke stumm, und bekomme im Gegenzug ein warmes Lächeln.   
„Zuerst möchte ich, dass du dich entspannst. Kannst du das für mich tun?“ 

Wieder nicke ich.

„Tief ein und aus atmen“, sagt der Zwerg und ich gehorche brav.  
„Besser?“

„Ja“, sage ich und meine Stimme klingt wie ein Krächzen. 

„Sehr gut“, sagt der Zwerg und lässt endlich mein Handgelenk los. „Ich möchte, dass du mir alles erzählst, was dir einfällt.“ Als ich den Mund öffne, um einzuwenden, dass ich gar nichts weiß, erhebt er gebieterisch die Hand. „Alles kann wichtig sein, sogar das kleinste Detail.“

Ich sehe hinunter auf seine große, starke Hand, die auf meiner zum Ruhen gekommen ist. Die Finger sind breit und schwielig und mit schweren Ringen geschmückt. Ich habe genug Kneipenschlägereien gesehen, um zu wissen, was solche Ringe anrichten können, und mir schaudert.

„Du sagst, dein Herr verlangt solche Dienste sonst nicht von dir?“ fragt er, als ich stumm bleibe. 

Ich schüttle den Kopf und der Zwerg seufzt. „Sieh mich an“, fordert er mit tiefer Stimme.   
Wieder gehorche ich wie eine Marionette, die man am Faden zieht. Der Zwerg sieht mich ernst an, doch nicht ohne Sanftmut in seinen blauen Augen. „Fällt dir irgendein Grund ein, weshalb er nun darauf bestehen sollte?“

„Ich dachte, es sei Euer Wunsch“, antworte ich. „Ich wüsste keinen anderen Grund.“

Etwas im Blick des Zwergs verändert sich. Es sieht so aus als würde die Wärme aus seinen Augen heraussickern, Stück um Stück, bis nur noch Eiseskälte übrig bleibt. Die sonst geradezu sinnliche Heiserkeit ist aus seiner Stimme verschwunden, als er spricht: „Dann kann es nur eine Falle sein – nur welcher Art muss sich noch herausstellen.“ 

„Ich hab’ nichts damit zu tun“, beteuere ich, aber er lächelt nur spöttisch. 

„Du verstehst sicher, dass ich dir das nicht einfach glauben kann.“

Ich antworte nicht. Was sollte ich darauf auch noch sagen? Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich da hineingeraten bin und noch weniger, wie ich aus der Sache wieder herauskomme. Offensichtlich ist da etwas im Gange, wovon ich einfach nichts weiß. Ich fühle mich noch mehr als vorher wie eine Spielfigur auf einem Schachbrett. Und ich verstehe auch, dass ich keine Wahl habe, ob ich meinen Zug mache oder nicht. Die Regeln des Spiels befehlen es.

Ich sehe den Zwerg an, der mir gegenübersitzt und sich in aller Seelenruhe eine weitere Pfeife angesteckt hat. Sein Unmut scheint sich schon wieder gelegt zu haben. Seine Launen sind so wechselhaft wie das Wetter im April, denke ich.   
„Das heißt also, ich muss mitspielen“, stelle ich fest.

Der Zwerg neigt leicht den Kopf in Zustimmung. Er lächelt wieder und irgendetwas liegt in diesem Gesichtsausdruck, das die Beklemmung ein wenig mildert. Ich atme tief durch.  
„Ich würde Euch noch eine weitere Geschichte erzählen, wenn Ihr erlaubt.“   
Als der Zwerg noch einmal so majestätisch zustimmend sein Haupt neigt, fasse ich mir ein Herz und füge hinzu: „In Eurer Kammer, wenn es Euch beliebt.“

Diesmal sehe ich seine Zähne, als er lächelt, und ich kann nicht umhin, daran zu denken, dass bei den meisten Spezies Zähnefletschen ein Unterwerfungsgebaren ist. Gänsehaut läuft meinen Rücken hinunter. 

Worauf hast du dich da nur eingelassen, Marie, denke ich bei mir. Es sieht so aus, als seiest du einfach nur vom Regen in die Traufe gekommen. Fast acht Jahre hast du schon überstanden, ohne dass du groß zu Schaden gekommen wärst, und nun kommt dieser Zwerg daher und reißt dich mit sich ins Verderben. Und du weißt noch nicht einmal wie er heißt oder wo er herkommt. Das zu wissen, wäre doch nun das Mindeste!

Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe und sage mit aller Bestimmtheit, die ich aufbringen kann:  
„Nun, da wir das geklärt haben, verratet Ihr mir noch Euren Namen?“

Das Lächeln des Zwergs verschwindet wie die Sonne hinter Wolken und ein Ausdruck erscheint auf seinem Gesicht, den ich nicht so recht deuten kann. Wie Trauer und Reue und Sorge übereinander gelegt, als berge sein Name eine schreckliche Bürde.

„Thorin“, sagt er. „Sohn von Thrain.“


	3. Chapter 3

Eichenschild, Eichenschild, Eichenschild, hämmert es in meinem Kopf, als ich mit der Kerze in der Hand die Treppe hinaufsteige. Ich kann es nicht glauben. Nicht nur, dass ich jetzt – nach all den Jahren – tatsächlich doch noch jemanden treffe, von dem ich schon gelesen habe, sondern auch, dass ich endlich einen zeitlichen Anhaltspunkt habe. 

Als ich mich vor siebeneinhalb Jahren unversehens auf besagtem, modrigen Waldboden wieder fand, war mir natürlich nicht sofort klar, wo ich gelandet war. Es war ein Wald. Ein richtiger, finsterer, tiefer Märchenwald. Aber noch nicht einmal das fiel mir sofort auf. Immerhin hatte ich eben noch den Kopf in meinem neuen Kleiderschrank gesteckt, einem ganz schnöden Teil von Ikea, Pax oder so, das ich gerade gebraucht gekauft hatte. Es war hässlich wie die Nacht, aber ich wollte die weißen Türen blau umlackieren, dann hätte es ein bisschen wie eine TARDIS ausgesehen. Nun, und während ich mit meiner besten Freundin darüber noch Witze machte, schloss sie probehalber hinter mir die Tür und schwupps, wachte ich in einem Haufen pieksender Tannennadeln wieder auf.

Mister Tumnus? rief ich im ersten Schock. Das schien mir am passendsten zu sein – ich meine, Wandschrank, Wald, wer eins und eins zusammenzählen kann… Aber da war kein niedlicher Faun und auch keine böse Hexe. Es war noch nicht mal Winter (und niemals Weihnachten), sondern einfach Frühling. Danach wurde die ganze Angelegenheit sekündlich weniger lustig.

Nun, wem so etwas noch nicht passiert ist, der hat keine Ahnung, wie verloren man sich fühlen kann. Um ein bisschen im Bereich der Raum-Zeit-Dimensions-Relation zu bleiben: unendlich verloren. Ich wusste nicht, wo ich war, ich wusste nicht, wann ich war und ich wusste auch nicht, wie zur Hölle ich da hingekommen war. Sokratisch gesagt, wusste ich nur noch, dass ich nichts wusste und ehrlich – das hilft einem nicht unbedingt dabei klarzukommen. Schon gar nicht, wenn man mitten in einem Wald steht, ohne Wanderausrüstung, ohne Essen oder Wasser… 

Da ist wirklich keine Freude über ein unerwartetes Abenteuer angesagt, sondern ganz idealtypisch Nicht-Wahrhaben-Wollen, dann ein Durcheinander der Gefühle: Wut, Verzweiflung, Trauer, Angst… erst viel später, als ich es aus dem Wald rausgeschafft hatte, habe ich angefangen zu versuchen, mir irgendwie eine Erklärung zusammenzubasteln. Da ich – glücklicherweise – im Breeland gelandet war, war es nicht allzu schwer, herauszufinden, dass ich es mich nach Mittelerde verschlagen hatte: Menschen, Hobbits, Tänzelndes Pony, das war relativ eindeutig. Doch darüber hinaus… Wie viel (brauchbares) Wissen hatte ich schon von Geographie und Geschichte, Sitten und Gebräuchen? Gar keins. Was mir bekannt war, waren so überaus alltagstaugliche Details wie, dass zwei Hobbits namens Frodo und Sam den einen Ring zerstören würden, zerstört hatten oder gerade dabei waren ihn zu zerstören. 

Nun, so wie die Dinge liegen, kann ich nun ziemlich sicher sein, dass das Unternehmen, den Ring in den Schicksalsberg zu werfen, frühestens in etwas über einem halben Jahrhundert in Angriff genommen werden wird. Vorausgesetzt, meiner Erinnerung täuscht mich nicht. 

„Hier ist es.“ Die barsche Stimme von Thorin Eichenschild, Kronprinz von Erebor und Erbe Durins, reißt mich unsanft aus meinen Gedanken. Er ist vor einer Tür stehen geblieben, die offensichtlich zu der ihm zugeteilten Kammer gehört. Unter der Zimmernummer hängt das Bild eines Vogels. Ein Graurücken-Star. Ich nicke, hauptsächlich für mich selbst. Es ist ein gutes Zimmer, ruhig, hell, mit einem hübschen Ausblick auf den Kräutergarten. Vielleicht nicht gerade angemessen für einen zukünftigen König, aber Bree ist auch nicht Minas Tirith.

Ich greife nach der Türklinke, doch Thorin legt seine Hand auf meinen Arm, um mich zurückzuhalten. Als ich ihn fragend anblicke, nimmt er sie weg und legt stattdessen einen Finger auf seine Lippen. Er hat sein Schwert gezogen. Der unscheinbar graue Zwergenstahl wirkt beinahe wie ein Schatten in seiner Hand. Ich trete einen Schritt zurück und Thorin gleitet an mir vorbei. Nicht lautlos, aber doch leiser als ich angesichts seiner schweren Stiefel für möglich gehalten hätte. Mit einem Ruck stößt er die Tür auf und…

Der Raum ist leer.  
Erst als ich erleichtert aufatme, merke ich, dass ich unwillkürlich die Luft angehalten habe. Ich weiß nicht, was ich erwartet habe, aber es war gewiss kein leerer Raum. 

Offensichtlich habe ich mich von der zwergischen Paranoia anstecken lassen. Die lässt sich jedoch nicht so schnell besänftigen: Thorin steht immer noch mit gezogenem Schwert mitten in der Kammer und lauscht auf verdächtige Geräusche. Sogar von hinten, durch die ganze Kleidung hindurch, kann ich sehen, wie angespannt er ist. Trotzdem überrascht es mich, als er sich aus seiner Starre löst und sich zu mir umdreht.

„Komm rein und mach die Tür hinter dir zu“, zischt er. 

Die letzte Chance zu schreien und wegzurennen, denke ich. Aber wohin? Und wie weit käme ich mit einem wütenden Zwerg auf den Fersen? Für einen Sekundenbruchteil wäge ich meine Optionen ab. Ich weiß nichts über die Hintergründe dieses möglichen Komplotts. Butterblume kann – und würde – mich nicht beschützen; weder vor dem Zwerg noch den Drahtziehern einer Verschwörung. Ich bin schon jetzt ein Bauernopfer. Mir bleibt nur die Wahl zwischen Pest und Cholera. Ich schließe für einen Moment die Augen. Es ist alles nur ein Traum, denke ich in die Dunkelheit hinter meinen Lidern.

Als die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss fällt, habe ich trotzdem das Gefühl, mein Schicksal selbst besiegelt zu haben. Rien ne va plus.

Ich stehe einfach nur da und halte die Kerze, während Thorin das Zimmer genauer inspiziert, mit dem Schwert die Vorhänge beiseite schiebt, einen Blick unters Bett wirft und einen in den Schrank. Als er überzeugt ist, dass sich wirklich keine Attentäter und Meuchelmörder irgendwo im Raum versteckt halten, legt der Zwerg sein Schwert aus der Hand und streift den schweren, pelzbesetzten Mantel ab. Er öffnet die große Schnalle des Gürtels, der seine marineblaue Tunika zusammenhält, und legt auch diese ab. Darunter trägt er – in der Tat – ein Kettenhemd. 

Ohne die schiere Masse seiner Überbekleidung kann man endlich etwas von Thorins Figur erkennen. Er ist kleiner als ich, oder besser gesagt kürzer, vielleicht vier Zoll. Was ihm an Länge fehlt, macht jedoch er in Breite wieder wett. Er ist stämmig, gedrungen, so als hätte man einen Mann von sechseinhalb Fuß auf ein kompakteres Format zusammengestaucht. Alles an ihm ist kräftig, breit und muskulös. Man sagt Aulë der Schmied hätte die Zwerge so geschaffen, dass sie sogar in einer Welt überlebt hätten, die von Morgoths Leidenschaften regiert wurde. Sie seien hart wie Stein und stur und widerstandsfähiger als alle anderen Völker von Mittelerde. Nun, da ich einen Zwerg aus der Nähe sehe, bezweifle ich das keine Sekunde: dieser Körper ist so sehr Waffe wie Werkzeug. Wenn sich Thorin bewegt, in diesem leicht wiegenden, stampfenden Gang, der Tritt der Füße schwer, dann kann man sich nichts vorstellen, was ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen könnte.

Und so stehe ich im Halo meiner Kerze und gaffe den Erben Durins an wie eine liebeskranke Jugendliche. Offensichtlich fängt die Realität an, mir zu entgleiten. Zu oft habe ich die magische Möglichkeit des Träumens heraufbeschworen, es scheint als hätte Ilmo langsam Erbarmen mit mir und lässt mich in sein Reich geistiger Umnachtung.

„Und nun?“ frage ich, um die Stille zu durchbrechen, bevor sie noch unangenehmer wird.

„Du hast mir noch eine Geschichte versprochen.“ 

Ich nicke und sehe ihm dabei zu, wie er aufs Bett klettert, in voller Montur, mit Stiefeln und Schwert und allem. Er lehnt sich gegen das Kopfende und klopft mit der Hand neben ihm auf die Matratze. Ich versuche, seinen Gesichtsausdruck auszumachen, aber es ist zu dunkel in der Kammer. Was tut es außerdem zur Sache?

Ich setze mich neben Thorin aufs Bett, auf die äußerste Kante und versuche seine Gedanken aus seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu lesen, aber es will mir nicht gelingen. 

„Es gibt Gegenden, in denen man Zwergen nachsagt, Brunnen zu vergiften und Seuchen zu verbreiten. Man unterstellt uns, die dunklen Künste zu praktizieren, aus Blei Gold zu zaubern und die Frauen der Menschen zu verführen, zu entehren und zu schänden.“ Thorin spricht leise, aber seine tiefe Stimme füllt den Raum trotzdem mit Leichtigkeit. Ich sehe ihn erschrocken an.

„Breeland ist keine solche Gegend”, fährt er fort. „Aber die Gerüchte sind niemals fern, in den Hallen und Tavernen der Menschen. Ich muss wissen, ob dir etwas in der Art zu Ohren gekommen ist. Eine solche Geschichte könnte dazu dienen, mich mit guter Begründung gefangen zu setzen – und nicht nur mich, sondern alle meine Angehörigen.“

Ich schüttle nur stumm den Kopf. Dass hier jemand ein Anti-Zwergen-Pogrom anzetteln könnte, wäre mir nicht im Traum eingefallen. Aber das scheint, was Thorin impliziert.

„Eine weitere Erklärung für deine… Entsendung wäre ein - nennen wir es einmal diplomatisches Missgeschick. Ich bin… recht einflussreich bei meinen Brüdern und Schwestern in den Blauen Bergen. Es besteht durchaus die Möglichkeit, dass sich jemand meine Gewogenheit erkaufen wollte, indem er mir ein…“ – der Zwerg sieht mich an, als wolle er sich dafür entschuldigen – „Gastgeschenk macht. Dummerweise hat er nicht die üblichen Gepflogenheiten eingehalten; und wer wäre schon so unfähig? Die dritte Möglichkeit, die ich für die wahrscheinlichste halte, ist jedoch, dass mir jemand nach dem Leben trachtet, und du nur zur Ablenkung dienst.“

Seine Augen blicken ins Leere, und ich frage mich, wie viel Leid der Zwergenfürst gesehen hat, von dem die Bücher nichts berichten.

„Ist das nicht furchtbar viel Umstand?“ sage ich. „Wäre es nicht um ein vielfaches leichter, Euch unterwegs aufzulauern?“

„Wenn man hier genau weiß, wo ich bin und wann ich schlafe? Oder vielleicht sogar: wann ich noch abgelenkter bin?“

Ich werde rot und senke den Blick. „Ich verstehe nichts von Wegelagerei“, gebe ich zu.

„Und nichts anderes hätte ich von einer Schankmaid erwartet“, sagt Thorin und er klingt beinahe freundlich dabei.

„Was können wir tun?“

„Du kannst mir eine weitere Geschichte erzählen, so wie damals Šahrzād ihrem König. Nur dass hier unsere beide Leben am Faden der Erzählung hängen…“  
Er greift erneut nach meiner Hand – seine Finger sind warm und beruhigend – und lächelt mich ermutigend an. „Nur zu, Marî, vertreib die Nacht mit deinen Worten!“


	4. Chapter 4

Die Sonne steht bereits hoch am gräulich-blassen Herbsthimmel als ich aufwache. Ich liege vollständig bekleidet auf dem Bett, eine Decke sorgfältig über mich gebreitet, und von dem Zwerg fehlt jede Spur. Ich muss eingeschlafen sein, als schließlich der Morgen dämmerte… Ich erinnere mich vage an eine beruhigende, tiefe Stimme, vielleicht sogar ein Lied. War das alles ein Traum?   
Schlaftrunken setze mich auf und ziehe die Beine an und die Decke höher. Mein Kopf ist ein bisschen watte-artig und in meiner Kehle kratzt dieses leichte Brennen, das man vom Biertrinken bekommt, wenn man ein paar Schluck zuviel hatte.

Ein Zwerg, ein halbseidener Handel, eine durchwachte Nacht – langsam kommt alles wieder zurück. Bange Stunden des Wartens im Halbdunkel und dazu Geschichten, so viele mir eben einfielen. Ich glaube, zuletzt habe ich Harry Potter nacherzählt, bis mich im Morgengrauen die Erschöpfung übermannte. Ob ich mir eingebildet habe, wie große, schwielige Finger sanft über mein Haar strichen?

Ich sehe mich noch einmal um, aber im Raum ist nichts mehr, was die Anwesenheit eines Zwergs verriete, und ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, ob ich erleichtert bin oder enttäuscht. Mir ist nichts zugestoßen. Kein lüsterner Zwerg. Kein Axtmörder. Nichts. Und dafür bin ich dankbar! Gleichzeitig fühlt es sich so an, als sei meine Geschichte vorbei, bevor sie überhaupt beginnen konnte. Vielleicht hat mich beim Seemannsgarn spinnen der Übermut ergriffen, vielleicht dachte ich wirklich, das sei endlich mein Ticket raus aus Bree, und eine abenteuerliche Reise mit 13 Zwergen und einem Hobbit stehe unmittelbar bevor. Statt dessen bin ich immer noch hier, Schankmaid, Magd und Zimmermädchen im Tänzelnden Pony, irgendwann im dritten Zeitalter von Mittelerde.

Ich bin versucht, mich einfach noch einmal umzudrehen und meinen Kopf in den Kissen zu vergraben, als es klopft.   
„Marie, bist du wach?“ kommt die Stimme von Frau Poppy durch die geschlossene Tür. 

Ach du meine Güte, denke ich (oder, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, etwas weniger prosaisches), ich müsste seit Stunden arbeiten!

Doch bevor ich mich wenigstens aufrappeln kann, betritt die resolute Köchin schon den Raum, wie immer mit emsigem Schritt, in den Händen eine Schüssel Brühe, die sie vor mir hinstellt. 

„Herr Butterblume sagt, du kannst heute hier bleiben und dich ausruhen.“ Sie sieht sehr missbilligend drein. Vermutlich nicht wegen meines freien Tages, sondern, weil sie davon ausgeht, dass mir schlimmes angetan wurde. Sie nimmt meinen Kopf in beide Hände und sieht mich eindringlich an. 

„Mir geht es gut“, bringe ich mit zusammengequetschten Wangen und Lippen hervor. 

„Ein dreckiger Zwerg“, murmelt sie empört vor sich hin, während sie sich im Zimmer nach Spuren der Verwüstung umsieht. Scheinbar geht gerade ihre Fantasie mit ihr durch.

Da ist es also, das Vorurteil gegen die Zwerge. Von der gutmütigen Köchin hätte ich das eigentlich nicht erwartet; und ich fühle mich verpflichtet, etwas dagegen zu sagen. „Er hat mir nichts getan, wirklich“, sage ich, denn mehr fällt mir nicht ein, was ich auf die Schnelle zu Thorin’s Verteidigung vorbringen könnte.

Doch Frau Poppy schnaubt nur. Offensichtlich steht für sie die Wahrheit schon längst fest und nichts was ich sage, kann noch etwas daran ändern.   
„Erhol dich ein bisschen, Kind“, sagt sie zu mir, als sei ich wirklich noch das – ein Kind – und tätschelt mir den Kopf. Dann verschwindet sie und lässt mich mit der dampfenden Suppe alleine.

Ob ich jemals erfahren werde, was der Hintergrund der gestrigen Vorfälle war? Bin ich nun raus aus der Sache? Bin ich sicher? Oder wird gleich jemand hereingestürmt kommen und mir die Kehle durchschneiden? … Irgendwie erscheint mir das nicht besonders wahrscheinlich. Doch wo ist Thorin? Kann es sein, dass er entführt wurde, während ich schlief? Nein, davon hätte ich sicherlich etwas mitbekommen. Eigentlich kann er sich nur im Morgengrauen davongeschlichen haben, wie ein gemeiner Dieb. Wie ein Zwerg, ergänze ich unwillkürlich in Poppys missgünstiger Stimme. 

Vielleicht ist es auch einfach zwecklos, weiter darüber nachzusinnieren. Ich tauche den Löffel in die Brühe und fische mir ein Stück Karotte heraus. Erst als ich anfange zu essen, merke ich wie hungrig ich bin.

Es ist seltsam, so viel Zeit zu haben. Ungewohnt. Ich liege auf dem Bett und starre an die Decke, stundenlang, und lausche dem Wind, wie ums Haus pfeift, und später dem Regen, wie er gegen die Fenster prasselt. Ich denke über Geschichten nach, spinne neue Erzählungen. Vor allem eine hat es mir angetan, die ich wohl niemandem jemals erzählen kann: sie handelt von einer Menschenfrau, die aus einer anderen Welt kam, einem einfachen Mädchen, das nichts konnte und nichts wusste, und doch auserwählt war, mit Zwergen und Hobbits ein Abenteuer zu erleben. Sie reiste mit Zauberern und speiste mit Elben, sie war tapfer und mutig, schön und geschickt, und ein gutaussehender Zwergenprinz verfiel ihrem Zauber mit Haut und Barthaar.

Ich träume von groben Kriegerhänden, die sanft über meine Haut streichen, und einer tiefen Stimme, die mir Zärtlichkeiten ins Ohr flüstert, Lippen, die heiß und begehrlich über die Länge meines Halses gleiten, über den abfallenden Grat meines Schlüsselbeins, meine Finger folgen ihrer imaginären Spur und ich atme schneller. Thorin, denke ich. Thorin, Thorin, Thorin.

Die Stunden verfliegen nur allzu rasch, während ich von Heldentaten und Liebesabenteuern fantasiere, und bald schon dämmert der Abend. Es ist schon fast dunkel, als etwas sanft aber bestimmt gegen die Fensterscheibe pocht. Tap-tap, macht es. Ich brauche einen Moment, um aus meiner geistigen Abwesenheit in die Realität zurückzufinden. Tap-tap. Was kann das sein? Geschwind steige ich aus dem Bett und streiche ich meine Röcke in eine züchtige Position, dann gehe ich nachsehen, wer da so ungeduldig klopft. 

Als ich das Fenster öffne, sitzt da ein großer Rabe auf der Fensterbank und sieht mich aus blanken Knopfaugen aufmerksam an. „Hallo“, sage ich verdutzt. Da macht das Vieh den Schnabel auf und spricht! „Ich bringe Nachricht von Thorin, Sohn von Thrain“, krächzt es.  
Ich muss mich erst einmal auf den Stuhl neben dem Fenster setzen. „Ja?“ frage ich schwach nach. Mein Puls rast plötzlich.

„Die Gefahr ist gebannt“, sagt der Vogel und legt das Köpfchen schief. 

„Ah“, sage ich nur. „Ist das alles?“

“Nichts mehr”, krächzt er. 

“Nimmermehr”, verbessere ich automatisch. 

“Was, was?” krächzt der Vogel.

„Ach, vergiss es“, sage ich. „Kann ich dir ein Stück Brot anbieten?“

Kurz darauf fliegt der Rabe mit einem großen Brocken Brot im Schnabel von dannen, und ich sehe ihm nachdenklich hinterher. Damit sind die Geschicke der Welt, die mich für einen Moment streiften, wohl endgültig an mir vorübergezogen und ich bin wieder eine bedeutungslose Randfigur, nur eine Statistin der Geschichte. Ich sehe hinaus in den beinahe dunklen Kräutergarten, der kahl und öde unter gefallenem Laub begraben liegt, und meine Augen werden feucht von der stechend-kalten Luft, die mir entgegenschlägt. Nur davon versteht sich.

Ich schlafe unruhig in den folgenden Nächten, träume von lähmender Stille und leisen Schritten, kaltem Stahl gegen meine Kehle und einem heißen Mund, von forschenden Fingern und muskulösen Armen. Die Tage sind jedoch lang und die Arbeit hart, und auch wenn mir Butterblume über Wochen nicht in die Augen blicken kann, so gewährt er mir jedoch seit diesem einen Tag, den ich im Starenzimmer mit süßem Nichtstun zubringen durfte, keine weiteren Freiheiten. 

Der Winter kommt in flatternden Flöckchen und legt sich wie eine Decke übers Land, weiß und tödlich, und Stille breitet sich aus. Es wird ruhig im Tänzelnden Pony, die Reisezeit ist vorbei, kaum noch jemand wagt sich auf die alte Oststraße oder den Grünweg. Ich verbringe viel Zeit mit meinen Gedanken, während ich Bettzeug flicke und Kammern fege und Apfelringe zum Trocknen aufhänge. Die Tage werden kürzer und kürzer, und an so manchem Abend, wenn ich früh unter meine klamme Decke krieche, denke ich darüber nach wie schön es wäre, nicht alleine zu schlafen. 

Der Gedanke ist nicht neu, ich habe schon Jahre darüber nachgedacht: was, wenn ich nun nie wieder in meine Welt zurückfinde. Soll ich alleine alt werden und sterben? Im Breeland ist das kein erstrebenswertes Schicksal, noch weniger als anderswo. Wer soll sich um mich kümmern, wenn ich nicht mehr arbeiten kann? Aber Kinder? Hier, zu dieser Zeit, an diesem Ort? Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen. Genausowenig wie einen Mann, der mich besitzt wie eine Leibeigene. Ein Dienstherr reicht mir schon. 

Ich denke an den ältesten Sohn vom Schuster Geißblatt, der mich einmal küsste, in einer lauen Sommernacht, allzu eifrig und feucht, und es schüttelt mich ein wenig. Eine gute Partie, hatte Frau Poppy gesagt, aber ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, einen schüchternen Kerl mit schwitzigen Fingern zu heiraten. Dann lieber alleine bleiben. Ein Glück, dass es Hobbits gibt in Bree. Dadurch gelte ich nicht allzusehr als alte Jungfer, denn nach Halbling-Brauch bin ich noch nicht einmal volljährig. 

Was mir jedoch fehlt, ist ein wenig Zuneigung und Zärtlichkeit. Aber in einer Welt ohne Gummis, Pille und Frauenrechte ist an zwanglose Techtelmechtel nicht zu denken. Nicht mit Männern jedenfalls. Für eine Weilte teilte ich mit Floris, einer anderen Magd, Kammer und Bett und manchmal verstohlene Küsse in kalten Nächten. Sie war ein hübsches Ding, mit den dunklen Locken, den großen, haselnussbraunen Augen, den geschwungenen Lippen und geschickten Fingern. Wochenlang habe ich geweint, als sie eines schönen Tages mit einem Händler aus dem Süden durchbrannte.

Und nun, in diesem achten Winter in Mittelerde, wärmt mich ausgerechnet die Erinnerung an einen Zwerg…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Überraschung, es wird romantisch. Ja sorry, kein großes Abenteuer. Ich hoffe, das ist jetzt nicht der ultimative Turn-off. Ich muss gestehen, ich habe null Geduld für eine lange Geschichte, schon gar nicht in diesem Setting. Diese Fiction sollte mir hauptsächlich selber beweisen, dass ich auch mal eine Sue schreiben kann, ohne vor Scham im Boden versinken zu müssen. Zwischendurch ist es ganz unterhaltsam, aber eigentlich möchte doch bald wieder an was anderem arbeiten. Deswegen spute ich mich, diese Geschichte zu einem schnellen Ende zu bringen. Momentan bin ich noch unentschlossen, ob ich einen kleinen Erotik-Umweg einbauen soll... Ich warne im Zweifelsfall noch mal separat.


	5. Chapter 5

Die Monate vergehen und mit dem Schnee beginnt auch meine Sehnsucht zu schmelzen. Stetig wie die Zeit verrinnt, tropfen die Eiszapfen vom Dach und die Wege verwandeln sich in endlose Reihen von schlammigen Pfützen und die Flüsse, so sagt man, tosen und toben vom letzten Aufbäumen des Winters. 

Es ist ein stürmischer Frühlingsabend, an dem ich – die Arme voller Handtücher – den Gastraum betrete und diese beinahe fallen lasse vor Schreck. Am Tisch vor dem Kaminfeuer sitzen drei Zwerge, einer mit kunstvoll aufgetürmten roten Haaren, einer mit einem kahlrasierten tätowierten Schädel und einer mit dunkler Mähne, die bereits Strähnen von Silber zieren. Unverkennbar Thorin Eichenschild. 

Er ist zurück. Ich kann es nicht fassen. Ich bin kurz davor, auf dem Absatz kehrt zu machen und hinauszustürmen. Wie ich wohl aussehe, mit meinem mehlstaubigen Kittel und den ungekämmten Haaren! Aber da schiebt mir Meister Butterblume schon drei Bierkrüge über den Tresen und macht diese bekannte Kopfbewegung in Richtung der Zwerge. Er sieht mich nicht an dabei und es kommt mir so vor, als sei sein sowieso schon roter Kopf noch röter als sonst.

Ich lege also brav die Handtücher auf einen Stuhl und greife nach den Krügen.  
„Guten Abend, meine Herren“, sagte ich, als ich die Krüge auf den Tisch stelle. Ich erlaube mir einen blitzschnellen Blick auf die Gesichter von Thorins Begleitern. Der Rothaarige mit der Sternfrisur, in die er sogar seine Augenbrauen eingeflochten hat, hat wache Augen und ein schlaues Lächeln. Der tätowierte Zwerg sieht grimmig drein, wie jemand mit dem nicht gut Kirschen essen ist. Abrupt erstirbt ihr Gespräch, als hätte ich sie in einer wichtigen Besprechung unterbrochen. „Bitte entschuldigt die Störung“, sage ich und bin schon dabei, den Rückzug anzutreten, als Thorin sich umdreht und mich mit seinen durchdringenden Augen fixiert.

Ich zapple unter seinem Blick wie ein Schmetterling unter der Nadel. 

„Marî.“ Seine Stimme noch tiefer und rauer als ich sie in Erinnerung habe und sein Lächeln könnte einen Gletscher schmelzen. „Bist du wohlauf?“  
Ich nicke und schlage die Augen nieder. Wenn ich ihn ansähe, könnte er das Verlangen in meinen Augen brennen sehen, ich bin mir sicher.  
„Darf ich dich später um eine deiner Geschichten bitten?“ fragt er.  
Ich muss mich in den Arm kneifen, um sicherzugehen dass ich nicht träume.   
„Sicherlich, mein Herr“, sage ich artig und blicke ihn immer noch nicht an.   
Der grimmige Zwerg sagt etwas, das ich nicht verstehe, aber vom Tonfall zu urteilen, und von dem wie der Rothaarige gluckst, muss es etwas obszönes gewesen sein, und ich merke wie mir die Röte ins Gesicht steigt.

„Verzeih die Manieren meiner Begleiter“, sagt Thorin und ich spüre wie sein Blick sich von mir ab und dem grimmigen Zwerg zuwendet. „Zu lange sind wir schon unterwegs. als dass wir uns noch höfischen Umgangs und guter Sitten erinnerten.“ Eine schneidende Strenge grollt unter der Höflichkeit der Entschuldigung und mich schaudert es ein wenig. Über die letzen Monate ist Thorin Eichenschild in meiner Fantasie nach und nach vom stolzen Krieger zum liebestollen Romeo mutiert, und mit der weniger kuscheligen Realität konfrontiert zu werden, ist aufregender als mein armes kleines Herz verträgt. Es schlägt mir bis zum Hals.   
Dass Thorin auch noch nach meiner Hand greift, macht es nicht besser. „Später“, sagt er leise und ich knickse und versuche mich in Luft aufzulösen.

Butterblume sieht mich fragend an, als ich zurück zum Tresen komme, aber ich funkle ihn nur böse an – auch weil ich weiß, dass ich es mir gerade erlauben kann – und gehe weiter meinen üblichen Aufgaben nach. Ich hole Teller um Teller von Frau Poppys Eintopf aus der Küche, schneide dicke Scheiben vom frischen Brot und ordentliche Ecken vom Käse. Dazu gibt es noch getrocknete Apfelringe, und für die, die es sich leisten können, süße Schmalzkringel. Und während ich Essen serviere und Bierkrüge tausche, versuche ich nicht allzu oft zu den Zwergen hinüber zu sehen, die verschwörerisch die Köpfe zusammenstecken. 

So passiert es dann auch, dass die drei irgendwann, es ist schon spät, plötzlich verschwunden sind, ohne dass ich sie hätte gehen sehen. Ein schwarzes Loch der Enttäuschung tut sich in meinem Magen auf und beiße mir so wütend auf die Lippe, dass sie aufspringt und blutet. Ich fluche wie ein Seemann und knalle die leeren Bierkrüge, die ich gerade trage, so heftig auf den Tresen, dass Butterblume konsterniert aufsieht.

Ich sehe, wie er sich zusammennehmen muss, um mich nicht anzuschreien. Dann besinnt er sich jedoch eines besseren. „Wenn du hier fertig bist - der Zwerg möchte noch einen Schlummertrunk in die Staren-Kammer gebracht haben.“ Butterblumes Tonfall ist beinahe entschuldigend und ich traue fast meinen Ohren nicht, als er hinzufügt: „Ich kann das auch machen, wenn du nicht möchtest.“

Ich gucke ihn einen Moment völlig fassungslos an, bis ich mich soweit gesammelt habe, dass ich antworten kann. „Nein, nein, ist schon in Ordnung“, höre ich mich sagen, während mein Magen vor Aufregung einen Salto schlägt. 

Wenig später tapse ich mit Kerze und einem Weinkrug bewaffnet in Richtung von Thorins Kammer. Vor dem Bild des Graurücken-Stars halte ich inne, stelle die Kerze vor mir auf den Boden und hole tief Luft. Von diesem Moment habe ich monatelang geträumt und trotzdem, oder vielleicht gerade deswegen, bin ich furchtbar nervös, als ich die Hand hebe, um gegen die Tür zu klopfen. 

Schwere Schritte nähern sich, der Riegel wird gelöst und die Türe schwingt auf. Vor mir steht Thorin, mit nassen Locken und halb offenem blauen Hemd, das den Blick auf größere Teile seiner behaarten Brust freigibt. Ich starre fasziniert auf die Linie seines Schlüsselbeins und wie perfekt sie in ausdefinierten Muskel übergeht. 

„Euer… Euer Nachttrunk“, stottere ich und halte den irdenen Weinkrug wie ein Schild vor mich. Doch Thorin tritt zur Seite, um mich hereinzulassen. Ich bücke mich also, um die Kerze wieder aufzunehmen und sehe von unten zu ihm hoch. Er sieht mit einem warmen Gesichtsausdruck an; es ist nicht ganz ein Lächeln, aber fast. Ich vergesse beinahe zu atmen. Es kostet mehr Kraft als sinnvoll erscheint, mich zu erheben; und ich gehe mit weichen Knien an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer. 

Eine noch dampfende Wanne steht mitten im Raum und es riecht leicht nach Lavendel – offensichtlich hat Thorin gebadet. Das erklärt auch seine nassen Haare. Ich gehe an der Wanne vorbei zum Tisch neben dem Fenster. Dort steht bereits ein Becher für den Wein bereit. Meine verräterische Hand zittert ein wenig, als ich ihn hochnehme, um ihn mit Wein zu füllen, doch glücklicherweise verschütte ich nichts von der kostbaren Flüssigkeit. Erleichtert stelle ich den Krug auf den Tisch und drehe mich um. 

Thorin steht immer noch neben der Tür und mustert mich interessiert.   
„Ich habe viel über deine Geschichten nachgedacht“, sagt er schließlich und kommt auf mich zu, um mir den Becher aus der Hand zu nehmen. Seine Finger streifen dabei wie zufällig über meine und kleine Funken stieben von der Stelle, die sie berühren. Kleine elektrische Boten, die über meine Haut ins Gehirn jagen und von dort zurück in die Tiefen meiner Eingeweide. 

„Ich habe viel darüber nachgedacht, was sich damals wohl zugetragen hat“, entgegne ich. Es ist eine als Aussage getarnte Frage. In meiner Vorstellung habe ich sie ihm bereits hundertmal entgegengeschleudert. Deutlicher als das. Nachdrücklicher. Empörter. Ich wollte ihn zur Rede stellen, wenn ich ihn wieder sähe, und nun fehlt mir der Mut.

„Es war nur ein harmloses Missverständnis“, antwortet Thorin mit solcher Gleichgültigkeit, dass ich nicht anders kann als ihn der Lüge zu verdächtigen. Und er sieht mir an, dass ich Verdacht geschöpft habe, ich kann es an der Art erkennen, wie sich seine Augenbraue hebt und ein Muskel in seinem Kiefer zuckt. 

„Danke für die Nachricht per Rabe“, sagte ich also resigniert und schaue betreten auf meine leeren Hände, die von Arbeit und Kälte spröde und aufgesprungen sind. Alle Hoffnung scheint in meinem Mund zu zerfallen wie Asche. Da berührt mich Thorins Hand am Arm, eine flüchtige, aber vertraute Geste und ich erinnere mich wieder an die Nacht, als wir nebeneinander auf einem Bett verbrachten; jenseits aller Fantasien gab es schon einen Moment der Nähe zwischen uns – wie konnte ich das vergessen. Vielleicht ist es einfach wie es ist, denke ich. Vielleicht muss ich nicht hoffen und wünschen, vielleicht kann ich einfach hier und jetzt sein. Ich blicke auf. 

„Erzähl mir eine Geschichte, Marî“, sagt Thorin und er sieht so müde und erschöpft aus, dass ich sofort das merkwürdige Bedürfnis habe, ihn in den Arm zu nehmen. Nicht dass ich glaube, er würde das zulassen.

„Was wollt Ihr hören?“, frage ich stattdessen zurück. „Ich könnte Euch von dem Mann erzählen, der 14 Jahre unschuldig im Kerker saß, schließlich aber entkam, um sich an denen zu rächen, die ihn gegen ihn verschworen hatten. Oder ist das zu trübselig?“

Thorin lacht mit mehr als einer Spur Bitterkeit. „Alles was mich für eine Weile aus dem realen Leben entlässt, soll mir recht sein.“

Eskapismus als globales Phänomen, denke ich mir, als ich mich auf meinem alten Platz auf der Bettkante niederlasse. Was für ein toller Titel für eine kulturwissenschaftliche Abhandlung. 

„Es war ein strahlender Tag im Februar, als der Dreimaster ‚Pharaon’ in den Hafen der Stadt Marseilles einlief. Neben dem Steuermann stand ein junger Mann, groß, schlank, mit kohlschwarzem Haar und ebensolchen Augen…“ 

Ich erzähle und erzähle, und Thorins Atemzüge werden ruhiger, gleichmäßiger. Würde er mir nicht regelmäßig den Weinbecher reichen und hin und wieder eine interessierte Nachfrage stellen, ginge ich davon aus, dass er schliefe. Der Wein ist süß und schwer auf meiner Zunge und nach einer Weile merke ich selbst, wie es mir immer schwerer fällt, bei der Sache zu bleiben. Edmond Dantès ist gerade dabei dem Château d’If zu entkommen, als ich merke wie sich der Zwerg weiter entspannt. Seine Augen geschlossen, und ich erwische gerade noch seinen Weinbecher, bevor er ihm aus den erschlaffenden Fingern rutscht. Die Bewegung weckt ihn wieder ein wenig auf, und er greift statt des Bechers nach meiner Hand und murmelt etwas im Halbschlaf.

Ich versuche mich aus dem Griff zu befreien, aber diesmal lässt der Zwerg nicht locker. Stur wie ein Zwerg, heißt es nicht so? Ich nippe einmal mehr am Wein und streife meine Schuhe ab, um es mir auf dem Bett bequemer zu machen. Thorins Gesichtzüge sind entspannt und friedlich. Wie alle Wesen sieht auch er viel jünger aus, wenn er schläft. Ich kann nur schwer an mich halten, ihm nicht übers wellige Haar zu streichen. Ich kann mich gar nicht an ihm sattsehen. Ich starre ihn an bis mein Becher leer ist und mich selber die Müdigkeit überwältigt.

Als ich wieder aufwache, umklammert mich ein Zwergenarm wie ein Schraubstock. Vom Stand des Mondes zu urteilen, der rund und neugierig durchs Fenster hereinsieht, kann nicht allzu viel Zeit vergangen sein. Der Wein pulsiert auch immer noch warm und mutig in meinen Adern und hat noch nicht begonnen, sich in meinem Magen in Säure aufzulösen. 

Thorins lange Haare sind weich in meinem Nacken und sein Körper heizt wie ein Schmelzofen; schon lange war mir nicht mehr so behaglich warm. Ich bewege mich ein wenig und stelle fest, dass der Zwerg wirklich nahtlos hinter mir liegt, als hätte man uns beide in Form gegossen. Er ist unnachgiebig wie Stein, fest und stark und solide, und für einige Minuten genieße ich einfach nur das Gefühl, in seinen Armen zu liegen. Aber dann schaltet sich mein Kopf wieder an und mir fällt ein, dass er mich nicht gebeten hat zu bleiben. Es gibt für mich keinen Grund hier zu sein. Ich sollte gehen, denke ich, und versuche mich aus der Umarmung zu lösen, aber vergeblich. Alles was ich erreiche ist, dass Thorin unruhig wird und unwillig im Halbschlaf brummt. „Wo willst du hin?“  
„In meine Kammer, mein Herr, ich…“  
Sein Atem ist sengend wie Feuer auf meinem Ohr, als er flüstert: „Bitte bleib, Marî.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go... nachdem ich mich hier wie eine Blinde durchs Assoziationsgestrüpp hangle, bin ich jetzt ein bisschen unschlüssig, was als nächstes passiert. Ich meine, yey, Self-Insert, wo liegt denn der Spaß in der Sache, wenn man nicht ein bisschen seine Fantasien ausleben kann? On ze other hand... na, ihr werdet's (bei Interesse) rausfinden. More on the story as it develops.
> 
> EDIT: Ich hab mich entschieden, das nächste Kapitel ist ein Sex-Kapitel; wer das nicht mag kann es überspringen und direkt das Kapitel 7 weiterlesen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnung:  
> Dieses Kapitel ist der Grund, warum ich die Geschichte von P12 auf P18 hochgesetzt habe - es enthält graphische Beschreibungen von Sex. Wer das uncool findet, bitte nicht weiterlesen. Es gibt die Option das Kapitel einfach zu überspringen. Es ist zum Verständnis der Geschichte nicht unbedingt notwendig, sondern das was man auf englischen Seiten gerne als "gratuitous smut" bezeichnet.
> 
> Und jetzt viel Spaß oder: Ab zum nächsten Kapitel!

✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿   
✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ Der sprichwörtliche Blümchenvorhang ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿   
✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ 

„Ich…“ Ich kann nicht, will ich sagen, aber meine verräterische Zunge lässt mich im Stich. Plötzlich bin ich wie gelähmt. Es ist nur ein Traum, sage ich mir, ein Streich den mir meine Einbildungskraft spielt. Eine Strafe für all die abendlichen Fantasien vor dem Einschlafen.  
Eine Weile herrscht Stille, wir atmen nur beide in den dunklen Raum hinein. Doch dann unterbricht Thorin das Schweigen. „Willst du mir nicht sagen, was du denkst?“

Ich habe keine Kraft für etwas anderes als die Wahrheit. „Ich habe Angst, dass du nur ein Traum bist“, erwidere ich so leise, dass man es trotz der ohrenbetäubenden Stille der Nacht kaum hört. „Nur eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte, die ich mir selbst erzähle.“

Ich spüre wie sich sein Mund in ein Lächeln kräuselt, so nah ist er der empfindlichen Haut hinter meinem Ohr. „Und wovon handelt deine Geschichte?“ Er klingt heiser und ich verfluche die Lebendigkeit meines Traums, denn das muss es sein, ein Traum, ich bin mir nun sicher. Aber wenn das hier nur eine Ausgeburt meiner Phantasie ist, was habe ich zu verlieren?  
„Von Einsamkeit“, hauche ich, „von Begehren. Von Leidenschaft.“  
Seine Barthaare kratzen über meine Haut und ich kann die dampfende Feuchtigkeit seines Atems fühlen, als er mir antwortet: „Herzschmerz und die tausend kreatürlichen Regungen, die unsres Fleisches Erbteil sind...“ 

„Was?“ frage ich verblüfft zurück, aber in dem Moment senken sich Thorins Lippen auf meinen Hals, gleiten abwärts über die Stelle, deren Berührung sofort Gänsehaut heraufbeschwört, und ich zittere in seiner Umarmung, als würde mich frösteln. Tatsächlich kann ich gerade nicht einmal mehr sagen, ob mir heiß oder kalt ist.

„Ist es nicht das, was du willst?“, fragt er in diesem samtenen Tonfall, der meinen Verstand zum Schmelzen brächte, wäre ich noch bei Sinnen. Besitzergreifend legt sich seine Hand über meinen Bauch, genau dort wo der Rippenbogen endet, und zieht mich noch näher an ihn heran; ihre Hitze sickert sogar durch den dicken Stoff meines Mieders.  
„Doch, nur…“  
„Nur was?“ flüstert er gegen meine vor Erregung bereits prickelnde Haut, die Stimme so tief, dass sie in Wellen durch meinen Körper vibriert. Jeder vernünftige Gedanke in meinem Kopf zersetzt sich zu einem dumpfen Pochen, einem Widerhall meines begehrlichen Herzens, dass sein Verlangen kund tut. 

Er hält mich einfach nur, während er auf meine Antwort wartet, aber ich spüre, dass sich sein Griff soweit lockert, dass ich in einfach durchbrechen könnte. Doch will ich das? Natürlich will ich, ich kann nicht hier bleiben, nur…   
Nur was? echot mein Kopf, schon beinahe höhnisch. 

Meine Hand legt sich über Thorins Pranke und schiebt sie wie von selbst weiter nach unten, während ich mich noch enger an ihn dränge. Selbst durch unsere Kleidung hindurch spüre ich seine Erregung, hart und nachdrücklich gegen die Kurve meines Hinterns, ein Gefühl, das ein scharfes Ziehen in meinem Unterleib bewirkt. Ich kann nicht stillhalten, mein Körper will ihm noch näher sein und mein Kopf erhebt keinen Einspruch mehr. Ich schmiege mich an ihn, fester und näher, und die Stimulation lässt ihn knurren, ein wildes, unbändiges Geräusch, das mein Begehren weiter anfacht. 

Seine freie Hand streicht von meinem Schlüsselbein aufwärts über die verwundbare Länge meiner Kehle und kommt an meinem Kiefer, unter meinem Kinn zur Ruhe. Sanft dreht Thorin meinen Kopf und bevor ich mich versehe, pressen sich warme Lippen auf meine. Die Berührung ist ein Schock, wie ein Steinwurf, der die stille Wasseroberfläche in Wellen bricht: langsam sinkt der Stein auf den Grund und die Wellen tanzen einen Reigen, Kreis um Kreis um Kreis. Sein Mund ist weich und hart zugleich, geduldig und hungrig, als er sich spielerisch um meine Unterlippe schließt, nur um sie gleich wieder loszulassen. Er nippt an mir wie an einem Becher Wein, als wolle er mich kosten und ich erwidere die Liebkosung. 

Es dauert nicht lange bis der Kuss entschlossener wird. Er hält sich nicht länger mit Behutsamkeit auf, sondern erzählt von Lust und Hunger und Leidenschaft. Ich seufze als Thorins Zunge in meinen Mund drängt, kaum weniger fordernd als seine Lippen, und ein Schwall von Wonne durch meinen Körper hinabrieselt und sich zwischen meinen Beinen sammelt. Längst hat mein Leib begonnen zu pochen wie eine vergessene Wunde, Phantomschmerz eines verlorenen Glieds, und ich will und ich kann nicht und ich stöhne so gequält gegen Thorins Lippen, dass ich ihm ein amüsiertes Lachen entlocke. „Warum plötzlich so ungeduldig?“

Doch er lässt mich nicht antworten, sondern küsst mich erneut, und ich winde mich in seinen Armen und gegen die Länge seines Körpers, um eine Reaktion zu provozieren, aber für eine halbe Ewigkeit geschieht nichts. Er küsst mich nur, sanft, beinahe neckend, mit einer Gründlichkeit, als wolle er jedes Wimmern und Seufzen aus mir hervorzaubern, das ich in meiner Brust versteckt halte. Ich schnappe gierig nach seinem Mund, doch seine Finger liegen wie Eisen um meinen Hals und halten mich fest. Er müsste nur zudrücken, denke ich, aber ich habe keine Angst. Alles was der Gedanke bewirkt ist ein weiteres Prickeln in den Tiefen meines wollüstigen Körpers.

Thorins andere Hand ruht noch immer dort, wo ich sie hingeschoben habe, doch nun beginnt sie sich langsam zu regen und durch den Stoff meines Rocks hindurch meinen Schoß reiben. Es ist kaum mehr als eine Ahnung des Vergnügens, das sie mir bereiten könnten, lägen nicht mehrere Lagen groben Leinenstoffs zwischen ihr und ihrem Ziel. 

Längst habe ich vergessen, was mein Vorbehalt gegen diese Freuden gewesen sein könnte, woher der Zweifel kam und mein Zögern, jede Faser in meinem Körper schreit nun ihre Zustimmung mit beinahe gellendem Nachdruck. Ich versuche nach dem Zwerg zu greifen, der immer noch hinter mir liegt, seine muskulösen Arme um mich geschlungen. Meine Finger graben sich in alles was ich erreichen kann: in Thorins Mähne, in die Muskeln seines Arms, seines Oberschenkels, doch er lacht nur und tut nichts um mich zu beruhigen, im Gegenteil! Seine Hand zieht meine Röcke hoch und schlüpft darunter, und ich halte den Atem an. 

Zielsicher gleiten die Zwergenfinger über meine Schenkel nach oben, streifen über sich ringelnde Haare und zarte Haut, sachte wie ein Windhauch, wieder und wieder, bis ich mir sicher bin den Verstand zu verlieren. Die Berührung ist zu leicht, um mir irgendeine Form von Befriedigung zu verschaffen, Thorins Fingerkuppen schweben mehr über meine Scham, als dass sie in sie eintauchten, und wie sehr ich mich auch drehe und winde, es gelingt mir nicht, diesen hauchdünnen Abstand zu meinem Körper zu überwinden. 

„Marî, oh Marî“, raunt Thorin, „hast nicht du selbst mich die erste Regel großer Dramen gelehrt?“ Diesmal kann ich die Hornhaut an seinen Fingerspitzen spüren, als sie zwischen meinen Beinen entlang fahren. 

Ich will gerade protestieren, da – endlich – gleiten die Fingern tiefer in die Feuchte meines Geschlechts und alles was ich hervorbringe ist ein ersticktes, überraschtes Keuchen, und er zieht mich noch näher an sich, während er mich streichelt, hält mich fest, als ich anfange zu zittern unter seinen geschickten Händen. Er murmelt beruhigend in mein Ohr, wie eine Zauberformel, und seine Finger streichen und kreisen, malen Symbole auf und in meinen Körper, wie Worte einer Geschichte.

Mein Orgasmus kommt in heftigen Wellen, heiß und beinahe schmerzhaft, als explodierten meine Nervenenden vor Überstimulation, aber Thorin lässt dennoch nicht von mir ab. Gnädig kehrt er für eine Weile zurück zu den Schmetterlingsflügelberührungen, bis meine Empfindlichkeit sich gelegt hat, dann beginnt er den magischen Zirkel aus Beschwörungen und Liebkosungen erneut. Ich kralle mich an ihm fest, als hinge mein Leben davon ab, flehe und bettle und bitte, auch wenn ich nicht weiß worum – darum dass er aufhört, darum dass er weitermacht. 

Irgendwann verschwindet die Anspannung aus meinem Körper, das beinahe wütende Verkrampfen meiner Muskeln, die spasmischen Schocks, alles um mich herum wird flauschig und weich und gelegentlich spült eine Woge der Wollust über mich hinweg. Es kommt mir vor als seien Stunden vergangen, als Thorin mich endlich loslässt und sich wegrollt. Ohne seinen massigen Körper hinter mir, fließe ich förmlich in die Matratze. Ich fühle mich als hätten sich alle meine Knochen in Gummi verwandelt.

Thorin steht auf und geht hinüber zu dem kleinen Tisch neben dem Fenster, wo immer noch der fast halbvolle Krug Wein steht. Er füllt den Becher nach, leert ihn in einem Zug, füllt ihn noch einmal auf und kommt zurück zum Bett. Vorsichtig setzt er das Gefäß an meine Lippen und flößt mir etwas von der würzigen Flüssigkeit ein. Erst da merke ich wie trocken mein Mund ist…

„Ich weiß nicht, was du mit mir gemacht hast“, flüstert er mir zu als er sich neben mich setzt. „Es ist wie Hexenwerk. Ich kann nicht aufhören, dich anzufassen.“ Seine Hand findet ihren Weg zurück auf mein nacktes Bein, wo sie ganz unschuldig liegen bleibt und verräterisch ihre Hitze auf mich überträgt. Seine Augen funkeln in der Dunkelheit wie Lichtstrahlen, die sich in einem Saphir brechen. Gespenstisch und doch spüre ich keine Furcht. 

Er beugt sich zu mir herunter und küsst mich erneut auf den Mund, mit offenen Lippen und kühner Zunge, und ich erinnere mich, dass ich ihm noch eine ganze Menge Aufmerksamkeit schuldig bin. In meinem watte-flauschigen Zustand stellt es sich als unerwartet schwierig heraus, meine Finger dazu zu bekommen, Thorin von seiner Kleidung zu befreien. Ich fühle mich, als müsste ich jede Bewegung bewusst steuern, damit sie einigermaßen zum Ziel führt. Ungeduldig zerre ich an den Schnüren und Stoffen. Glücklicherweise kommt mir der Zwerg selbst zur Hilfe. Seine Bewegungen sind so sicher und zweckmäßig wie immer, als er sein Hemd abstreift und seine Hosen aufschnürt, und bevor ich’s mich versehe ist er nackt.

Selbst Monate des Schwärmens und Träumens haben mich nicht adäquat auf die Pracht eines Zwergenkrieger-Körpers vorbereitet: im Mondlicht sehen Thorins Muskeln aus wie gemalt, starke Stränge zwischen schraffierten Schatten. Ich strecke meine Hand aus, um das Haar zu berühren, das seine Brust bedeckt, dicht und dunkel, und über die Ebene seines muskulösen Bauches ausläuft, bis hin… Ich starre wohl ungläubig, Thorins amüsiertem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen.

Er lehnt sich über mich und beginnt die Haken meines Mieders zu lösen, rasch und mühelos. Er schält mich aus dem beengenden Kleidungsstück und schiebt mein Hemdchen zur Seite, seine Hand ruht für einen Moment auf meinem Bauch. Ich fühle meinen Puls wie er aufgeregt gegen seine Handfläche pocht. Er sieht mich an als wolle er etwas sagen, seine Augen brennen in den Höhlen, dann gleitet seine Hand nach oben, über die Kurve meiner Brust. Mein Herzschlag obwohl näher, muss schwächer sein, gedämpft durch die Rundung meines Busens – auch wenn es sich für mich so anfühlt, als flattere es unruhig gegen meine Rippen.

Thorin senkt seinen Kopf und kostet die Knospe meiner anderen Brust, das Gefühl seiner Zähne zieht sich wie ein Feuerschweif zu meinen Lenden, und das anschließende Zucken seiner Zunge über die empfindliche Haut schafft kaum Linderung. Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass ich noch nicht total überreizt bin, sondern einfach immer und immer mehr will, es ist wirklich wie Hexenwerk.

Der Zwerg löst sich von mir, um endlich meine restliche Kleidung aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Mit einem Ruck zieht er meine Röcke nach unten, die sich in meiner Taille zusammenbauschten, und das Hemdchen über meinen Kopf. Als der letzte Stoff raschelnd auf den Boden neben dem Bett fällt, kniet er sich zwischen meine Beine, die er über seine muskulösen Schenkel schlingt, so dass ich offen vor ihm liege, und ich halte den Atem an. 

Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist warm, zärtlich, als er mich ansieht, und ich begreife, dass er mich um Erlaubnis fragt. Ich nicke nur, unfähig, einen Gedanken zu formen, geschweige denn ein Wort, und dann dringt er in mich. Langsam, damit ich mich an ihn gewöhnen kann, und er fühlt sich so gut an, dass ich kaum Luft bekomme. 

„Gut so?“ fragt er und ich möchte lachen und weinen zugleich, denn gut ist kein Begriff, der nur annähernd beschreibt, wie es ist, ihn in mir zu haben. „Mehr“, bringe ich hervor, es ist mehr ein Gurgeln als ein Wort, und er lächelt und greift mit beiden Händen nach meinen Hüften, große, schwielige, sexy Zwergenhände, und zieht mich mit spielerischer Leichtigkeit noch näher an sich heran. Seine Kraft ist unglaublich, aber ich habe keinen Augenblick übrig, darüber zu staunen, zu köstlich ist es wie er mich ausfüllt, bis in den letzten Winkel meiner Seele. Ich spanne mich um ihn mit der unendlichen Gier des Fleisches und mein Körper zittert und bebt und flattert im Rhythmus meines aufgeregten Herzen. 

Als er sich bewegt, befürchte ich direkt in tausend Stücke zu zerspringen, doch er ist zu vorsichtig, um mich schon aus der Anspannung zu entlassen. „Shhhh“, murmelt er. „Noch nicht. Warte auf mich.“ 

Und ich höre und gehorche und warte und bewege mich mit ihm, während er in mich dringt wie Wasser gegen den Strand schwappt, beständig und ruhig, und dann wie die Brandung, die erbarmungslos gegen die Klippen peitscht, und ich vergehe unter ihm, wie eine Sandburg unter den Wellen zerrinnt, Stück für Stück, und dann endlich, zieht er sich aus mir zurück, wie das Meer vor einem Tsunami und wie die Gischt spritzt er seine Erfüllung auf meinen geistlosen Leib.

Es dauert eine Weile bis der Rausch nachlässt, bis wir wieder mehr sind als blanke Nerven und überreizte Synapsen, und während wir so ineinander geschlungen daliegen und zusehen wie der Nachthimmel verblasst, flüstert mir Thorin ins Ohr: „Es sieht so aus als hätten wir herausgefunden, wie man eine Nacht mit Geschichten erzählen vertreibt…“

✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And - hot or not?   
> Ich bin neugierig was ihr davon haltet...  
> Meine beste Freundin sagte "dass Thorin im Bett der Oberhammer ist, ist irgendwie canon, oder? =P " Dem ist (meinerseits) nichts hinzuzufügen.


	7. Chapter 7

Es ist ein regnerischer Herbstabend. Ohne Unterlass fällt das Wasser vom Himmel, als stünde das Ende der Welt unmittelbar bevor, und selten bin ich so froh, ein Dach über dem Kopf zu haben und selten sorge ich mich so sehr um Thorin, der – soweit ich weiß – die Wildnis um Dunland nach Spuren seines Vaters absucht. Ich stehe in der nur vom Feuerschein und einer funzeligen Öllampe beleuchteten Küche und schneide Gemüse für den Eintopf, als Frau Poppy hereinkommt. 

„Dein Zwerg ist da“, sagt sie missbilligend. Natürlich weiß sie längst, warum er über die letzten Monate das Tänzelnde Pony besuchte, und dass ich mich darüber freue, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass sie die Liebschaft gut heißt. Auch wenn das neue, scharfe Küchenmesser aus feinstem Zwergenstahl sie zumindest ein kleines bisschen milder gestimmt hat. 

Ich höre nur ‚Zwerg’ und beschließe, dass die bereits geschnittenen Möhren für den Eintopf reichen müssen. Bevor Frau Poppy noch Einwände erheben kann, bin ich schon aufgesprungen, habe mir die Schürze vom Leib gerissen und bin aus der Türe…

Thorin hat sich wie üblich an seinem Tisch am Kamin niedergelassen, doch er ist nicht allein. Ein etwas abgerissen aussehender Geselle mit zottigem grauen Haar und einem langen Bart sitzt ihm gegenüber und redet leise aber bestimmt auf ihn ein. Als ich an den Tisch trete, höre ich nur noch den letzten Satz: „Das ist der Grund, warum wir einen Dieb brauchen.“

Thorin öffnet den Mund, um zu widersprechen, dann fällt sein Blick auf mich und er entscheidet sich dagegen. Freude vibriert in seiner tiefen Stimme, als er meinen Namen ausspricht, und er lächelt mich an wie die Sonne höchstpersönlich. Sein Begleiter, offensichtlich verwundert von der allzu begeisterten Reaktion, dreht sich halb zu mir um und sieht mich interessiert an. Dann blickt er zurück zu Thorin, der mich aus brennenden Augen anstarrt, und runzelt die Stirn.

„Marî“, wiederholt er nachdenklich und schiebt mit dem Finger die Trauben auf seinem Teller hin und her. 

„Bitte verzeiht, ich wollte nicht stören“, sage ich wie man es von einer Schankmaid erwartet, knickse und will mich unauffällig entfernen, da hält er mich plötzlich am Ärmel fest. Für einen alten Mann ist sein Griff erstaunlich kraftvoll. 

„Warte“, sagt er mit einer Stimme, die keine Widerrede duldet. Er macht eine Handbewegung mit seiner freien Hand und ein Stuhl rutscht vom Nachbartisch heran. „Setz dich“, sagt er, während ich ihn mit offenem Mund anglotze, und willenlos lasse ich mich auf den Stuhl fallen.

„Sag, Marî, wie lange arbeitest du schon hier?“ 

„Über acht Jahre, mein Herr.“

Ich sehe ihm an, dass er das nicht erwartet hat. Doch dann nickt er und stellt seine nächste Frage: „Wo kommst du her?“

„Ich…“ Wieder diese Frage. Ich bin immer noch nicht besser auf sie vorbereitet, aber diesmal bin ich nicht so dumm, direkt die Wahrheit zu sagen. „Von weit her“, sage ich daher ausweichend.

Der alte Mann sieht mich unverwandt an, als sähe er meinesgleichen zum ersten Mal, und versuche sich einen Reim auf meine Existenz zu machen. Mir wird ein wenig schummrig im Magen. 

„Woher kennst du Thorin Eichenschild?“  
Thorin will etwas sagen, aber Gandalf (denn um keinen anderen kann es sich hier handeln) hebt die Hand, um ihm Einhalt zu gebieten. „Ich werde gleich erklären, was der Zweck dieses Verhörs ist“, sagt er zu ihm ohne ihn anzublicken.  
„Beantworte meine Frage, Kind.“

Ich bin kein Kind! will ich rufen. Trotzig wie man es von einem ebensolchen erwartet, aber die sturmgrauen Augen des Zauberers zwingen mich dazu, ihm zu erzählen, was er wissen will. „Meister Butterblume hat mich letzten Herbst gebeten, ihm… Gesellschaft zu leisten.“   
Gandalf sieht mich prüfend an und ich füge dazu. „Ihr wisst schon.“

„Ah“, sagt der Zauberer und nickt. 

„Bevor Ihr fragt: Ich weiß nicht, wer ihm aufgetragen hat, mich zu schicken.“ Ich blicke hilfesuchend Thorin an, doch der bleibt stumm. Je weiter wir in dieses Verhör vordringen, desto seltsamer benimmt er sich, stelle ich fest.

„Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle“, unterbricht Gandalf meine Gedanken. „Seit letztem Herbst geht das also…“ 

„Seit dem Frühjahr“, korrigiere ich. Als ob es das besser machte. Ich werfe Thorin einen Blick zu und erkenne meinen eigenen dumpfen Hunger in seinen Augen. Es ist schon zu lange her, das Fieber fängt an, uns zu verzehren. Es ist ein wütendes, grausames Biest, das in unseren Körpern tobt, ein unersättliches Verlangen, das in uns brennt wie Drachenfeuer. 

„Und ihr habt nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen?“ fragt Gandalf verwundert.

„Bitte?“ Ich verstehe nicht, was er meint. 

„Ihr könnt doch nicht geglaubt haben, dass es sich da um etwas Natürliches handelt? Vielleicht gar so etwas wie Liebe!?“ In seiner Stimme schwingt Ungläubigkeit mit. 

Thorin und ich schweigen betreten. Dass es vielleicht keine Liebe ist – auf die Idee sind wir selbst auch schon gekommen. Aber sexuelle Verfallenheit, was ist daran so unglaubwürdig?

„Ein Zwergenprinz und ein Menschenmädchen von weit her, das in einem Gasthaus arbeitet“, fasst Gandalf trocken zusammen. „Und diese beiden verlieben sich ineinander? Ich bitte euch, das kann doch nicht euer Ernst sein!“

Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, worauf der Zauberer hinaus will, aber ich muss sagen, dass ich ihn mir deutlich freundlicher vorgestellt habe. Diese bösartig-spöttische Art steht ihm gar nicht. Als könne er meine Gedanken lesen, schlägt Gandalf einen besänftigenderen Ton an, als er weiterspricht.

„Thorin, erst vorhin habe ich Euch Beweise vorgelegt, dass Euch jemand nach dem Leben trachtet.“ (In mir krampft sich alles zusammen bei dem Gedanken, ihn zu verlieren.)  
„Eine solche Geschichte riecht auf Meilen gegen den Wind wie eine Falle. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann sie zuschnappt.“

Thorin reagiert nicht. Er wirkt wie in Trance, als sei er in Gedanken versunken, und so antworte ich an seiner Statt: „Ich verstehe nicht, was ich damit zu tun habe. Ich weiß von keiner Falle, ich…“

Gandalf legt eine warme Hand beruhigend über meine. „Ganz ruhig, Mädchen. Keiner sagt, dass du aus Tücke handelst. Du weißt nichts von diesen Plänen, weil du selbst nur Mittel zum Zweck bist. Du, liebe Marî, bist die Falle.“

„Waaas?“ rufe ich empört aus und ziehe meine Hand aus dem paternalen Griff. „Ich, eine Falle? Wie um Himmels willen… “

Nun hat offensichtlich auch Thorin genug von den Sperenzchen des Zauberers. „Wenn Ihr solche Anschuldigungen erhebt, habt Ihr sicher auch hieb- und stichfeste Beweise, Tharkûn.“

Gandalf schnaubt wütend. „Ihr seid geblendet vom Fluch der Merisû, Thorin Sohn des Thrain.“ In seiner Stimme liegt solch ein dunkles Grollen, dass sogar der Zwerg zurückschreckt. Überhaupt scheint es im ganzen Gastraum ungewöhnlich ruhig geworden zu sein.

„Merisû?“ frage ich in die entstandene Stille. 

„Eine Merisû ist ein Eindringling in unsere Welt. Eine Gestalt, die heraufbeschworen wird aus einer Welt jenseits der Tore der Nacht, aus der Leere jenseits von Arda…“

„Soll das heißen, ich komme aus dem Nichts?“ frage ich entrüstet.

„Nein“, sagt Gandalf. „Nichts kommt aus dem Nichts. Aber du kommst aus einer Welt, die nicht die unsrige ist, hab ich nicht recht?“

Ich antworte nicht und starre auf einen Brandfleck in der Tischplatte. Voll ins Schwarze getroffen, denke ich.

„Nun, eine Merisû hat Fähigkeiten, die sie gefährlich macht für die Welt die sie betritt. Sie kann Geschicke beeinflussen, das Schicksal aufhalten, manchmal sogar den Tod.“ Gandalf lässt sich von meinem ungläubigen Losprusten nicht beeindrucken. „Nicht jede Merisû hat die gleiche Macht, aber ihre bloße Anwesenheit verbreitet Chaos und Unruhe und verwirrt Erus göttlichen Plan.“

„Und warum sollte gerade ich so eine Merisû sein?“ frage ich trotzig. „Ich habe keine besonderen Kräfte. Ich bin ein einfaches Dienstmädchen.“

„Und doch ist es dir gelungen, den Hochkönig der Zwerge zu betören, ja ihn dir hörig zu machen.“

Ich lache nur spöttisch. „Na klar“, sage ich und sehe Thorin an, sehe seine brennenden Augen und den Hunger auf seinem Gesicht, sehe dass er kaum noch ein Schatten seiner selbst ist, und komme doch ins Grübeln. „Also Ihr meint, ich bin eine Art Werkzeug des Bösen?“ 

„Nun, unwissentlich vielleicht“, gibt Gandalf zu. 

„Und was gedenkt Ihr dagegen zu unternehmen? Habt Ihr vor mir die Dämonen auszutreiben oder mich bei lebendigem Leib zu verbrennen?“ Ich mag vielleicht keine Kriegerin sein, aber ich bin bereit für mein Leben zu kämpfen, komme da was wolle.

Aber Gandalf schüttelt nur sein weises Haupt und blickt mich aus sanften Augen an: „Nichts dergleichen, Marie. Ich will dich nur nach Hause schicken. Dahin, wo du hingehörst.“

Ich habe es selber nicht kommen sehen, aber irgendetwas in mir, das die ganze Zeit unter Spannung stand, gibt nach und bricht, und plötzlich habe ich Tränen in den Augen. Bevor ich es mir versehe schüttelt mich ein wildes Schluchzen. Thorin will mich tröstend in die Arme schließen, doch Gandalf hält ihn davon ab. 

„Genug davon“, sagt er. „Je schneller wir das Problem gelöst haben, desto besser.“ Er wendet sich mir zu. „Marie“, sagt er leise und beschwörend. „Sag mir, wie bist du hierher gekommen?“ 

„Durch einen Schrank“, schluchze ich. 

„Schrank“, wiederholt der Zauberer. „Wo ist der nächste Schrank?“

„Vielleicht in meiner Kammer?“ bietet Thorin an.   
Natürlich, er hat sich wie immer in ‚unser Zimmer’ einquartieren lassen, den Raum mit dem Graurücken-Star an der Tür. Dort steht ein riesiger massiver Eichenschrank.

„Dann schnell“, sagt Gandalf und springt auf, greift nach meiner Hand und zieht mich hinter sich her aus dem Gastraum hinaus in die Tiefen des Hauses. „Wohin?“ ruft er und Thorin läuft voraus, die Treppen hoch und den Gang hinunter. 

Bevor ich es mir versehe, stehen wir im nachtdunklen Starenzimmer vor dem großen Schrank.   
„Das war’s jetzt also?“ frage ich.

Gandalf sieht mit einem beinahe gütigen Blick auf mich hinunter. „Es sieht so aus, Marie. Jedes Abenteuer hat irgendwann ein Ende.“

Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass die Geschichte hier und jetzt vorbei sein soll. Ich war mehr als acht Jahre hier. Wie kann ich plötzlich einfach so verschwinden? Von dort bist du auch einfach so verschwunden, sagt eine Stimme in mir. Ich horche weiter in mich hinein - ich fühle keinen Widerstand. Es fühlt sich einfach nur richtig an, nach Hause zu gehen. Ich wusste immer, dass ich nicht hierher gehöre.  
Aber eine Sache ist da noch...

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn allein lassen kann.“ Ich sehe Thorin an, der stumm und irgendwie geistesabwesend neben uns steht. „Was ist nur los mit ihm? Er hat kaum etwas gesagt und jetzt wirkt er so… hohl.“ 

„Das bist du, Marie“, sagt Gandalf sanft. „Du entziehst ihm seine Essenz, das was ihn wirklich ausmacht. Nicht mehr lange und er ist nur noch eine leere Hülle. Eine perfekte Marionette für die dunklen Mächte.“ 

„Aber…“ sage ich.

„Ich weiß, dass du das nicht wolltest. Dass du das nicht willst. Aber das ist der Grund, warum du jetzt gehen musst. Und zwar schnell.“ Er öffnet die Tür des Schrankes. Da ist nichts, nur gähnende Finsternis, die mich angafft. 

„Darf ich mich wenigstens noch verabschieden?“ frage ich leise. 

Gandalf nickt. „Natürlich“, sagt er und sein Tonfall ist so einfühlsam, dass ich beinahe wieder anfange zu weinen, weil mir klar wird, was das nun bedeutet. 

„Thorin?“ Ich wende mich zu ihm um und der Zwerg sieht mich an, als hätte ich ihn aus einem Nickerchen hochgeschreckt. „Marî“, sagt er und lächelt mich liebevoll an. „Ich hatte einen ganz seltsamen Traum, du hast mir eine Geschichte erzählt und dann…“ Er bricht ab. Seine Augen sind immer noch trübe, verschleiert, so als sei er immer noch nicht richtig wach.

Ich greife nach seiner Wange, so wie er mich immer anfasste. Sein Bart ist kratzig und gleichzeitig weich gegen meine Finger. Mein Herz krampft sich zusammen. Liebster, denke ich, bevor ich ihn ein letztes Mal küsse. Als ich ihn noch einmal fest an mich drücke, fällt mir etwas ein. „In der Schlacht um Erebor“, wispere ich. „Lauf nicht hinter Azog her. Lass ihn wegschwimmen, sonst…“

Doch da greift der Zauberer nach mir und unterbricht mich mitten im Satz. Wie ein wütender Sturm reißt er mich aus Thorins Armen. "Hinweg mit dir, Merisû", donnert er und schleudert mich mit übermenschlicher Kraft in den düsteren Schlund des Schrankes. Ich höre noch wie die Tür hinter mir mit einem Knall zufällt, dann ist alles dunkel und still.

...

„Marie? Marie, geht es dir gut?“  
Ich öffne die Augen. Mein Hinterkopf schmerzt als hätte mir jemand etwas über den Schädel gezogen und mir ist speiübel. Ich liege auf dem Boden in meinem Zimmer und über mir kniet meine beste Freundin Sarah und sieht mich besorgt an. „Es tut mir so leid“, sagt sie. „Ich dachte, du seiest schon ganz drin im Schrank, als ich dir Türe zugemacht habe. Es war wohl ein bisschen viel Schwung. Meinst du, du hast eine Gehirnerschütterung?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, das war's. Sorry, dass das letzte Kapitel jetzt doch so ein bisschen schnell ging/hektisch war. An ein paar Stellen hätte ich durchaus noch mehr Erklärung einfügen können, aber ich wollte ganz selbstsüchtig einfach fertig werden, damit ich ein anderes Projekt verfolgen kann, das mir auf den Nägeln brennt. Ich hoffe es hat trotzdem funktioniert für euch und war keine Enttäuschung.
> 
> Jedenfalls: vielen Dank fürs Lesen. Falls es euch gefallen hat (oder auch nicht, oder ihr irgendwas anderes loswerden wollt), lasst mir doch einen Kommentar da (geht auch anonym)


End file.
